


won't go gentle

by ashers_kiss



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Force Ghosts, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Compliant, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, or at least the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Han wakes up – well, that’s the first surprise.</p><p>That he’s lying flat on his back really isn’t.</p><p>Or:  Han Solo meets his in-laws.  It goes as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't go gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaLui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/gifts).



> For [amine-eyes](amine-eyes.tumblr.com) and [rosalui](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui), because it's mostly their fault I'm writing Star Wars fic in the first place, but also because they were both kind enough to look over it for me.
> 
> I really did not think this would be my first SW fic, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are.

When Han wakes up – well, that’s the first surprise.

That he’s lying flat on his back really isn’t.

He shoves himself up to sitting. He’s stiff, sure, but he’s used to that, comes with age. And considering the hole in his side is gone, he’s – okay, it’s not a _win_ , but it’s an improvement. Especially if they managed to blow Starkiller – But they did. He knows that. He’s not sure how he knows, exactly, but it’s sitting there, sure as if he’d seen it with his own eyes, and if he thinks about it – everyone he cares about made it out alive, too. Pretty much.

He can’t help the wince, the echoing throb in his side, and has to scrub at his eyes a bit to stop the stinging. The air in this place, probably. Wherever “this place” is.

Then there’s a metal skeleton of a hand in front of his face (he tells himself his gut doesn’t roll at that, that he has to bite Luke’s name back, because Luke _can’t_ be here), and a voice saying, “That part gets easier, I promise.” Han looks up, and there’s – he’s a kid, about Rey’s age, maybe a bit older, standing in front of him holding out his hand, with something almost wry twisting his mouth. And it makes no sense, but Han _knows_ , in a way that has nothing to do with the sudden knowledge in his head. Torture a guy long enough, after all, he’ll recognise you anywhere.

Han takes hold of the metal hand, lets it help him to his feet, and punches Anakin Skywalker in the face, hard enough to send him crashing to the ground himself.

“Been wanting to do that for over thirty years,” Han tells him. Spits it, really, snarling enough to make Chewie proud, and he’s about to go back in, because once will _never be enough_ , not after – but someone’s dragging the bastard away and there are other hands, smaller hands, _stronger_ hands, holding him back. Han’s heart stops, he can feel it crumble to ash in his chest, taste it in his mouth, and he turns.

The woman in front of him isn’t Leia (isn’t Leia, _isn’t Leia_ , and his knees almost go out on him), but she looks up at him with Leia’s eyes. “My name’s Padme,” she says, and that’s Leia’s smile, Luke’s smile. Rey’s smile, Han thinks, and knows it’s true. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Han.”

Han swallows, something hard sticking in his throat, because yeah, this is definitely real. “Likewise,” he manages, and Padme’s smile softens.

“Let’s go for a walk,” she says – Han knows that tone, would normally argue, but he figures he better start being on his best behaviour, she’d be so proud – and tucks her hand into his elbow, guiding him away from someone he thinks he might, maybe recognise holding Anakin up. He catches the look she throws back over her shoulder, and yeah, he knows that look too, the _don’t you dare follow me_ look. It’s kind of nice, not to have it directed at him.

It’s the realisation that it might never be again that’s the real kicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, Leia should be the one doing the punching (because oh my fucking God, Anakin, "tell your sister you were right" is _not_ an apology for TORTURING HER MULTIPLE TIMES, and also because Luke passed on his opportunity), but Han gets there first, so.
> 
> And as [amine-eyes](amine-eyes.tumblr.com) put it, "Han always shoots first."


End file.
